Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/Quests
Note that in some places, quest and mission are referred to as one for convenience. Quests and missions are important features on the wiki. They give us group roleplays and chances to not just develop our own characters, but to advance the overall story line on the wiki and to help build relationships with other characters. Quests are for campers and can either be personal quests based on things from a character's story line or past history, a rescue mission to save someone, a task presented to the character by a god/goddess, or perhaps other options I have yet to think of. They often involve a prophecy, especially if the task was given to them by a god. Missions are for Broken Covenant characters, like campers they can be personal missions based on a character's story line or past, or a rescue mission. However, they cannot be a task by a god, at least without permission from an Admin. They can also be specific tasks given to the character either by their faction leader, or by Heinrich himself, in order to further the plans of the Broken Covenant to war against the gods and all who stand in their way. Quests A quest will start with an opportunity, often taking the form of a god. It might be started with a message from Template:Dream, but in general it's up to the user creating the quest how it comes about. They will put their quest claim into the forum, and await more instructions or approval. Once approved, they may go to The Oracles' Cave and ask for a prophecy, as well as make a page for the quest. The user will then have his/her character choose other characters (often two, but no more than four). If you intend to make the quest long to the point where it will require multiple pages please title each like a chapter and create a subcategory with the quest name. Missions For the most part, missions are just the same as quests, but there are some distinct differences. A mission starts with an opportunity given by a character with a position of power in the Broken Covenant. These are called Assigners. The options for assigners are: Heinrich (the leader), his lieutenants, the faction leader and their second in commands. They put their claim into this forum, and await more instructions or approval. Once approved, they will also have a word bubble (of the assigner) giving the objectives for the mission. The leader now creates the mission page with the word bubble under "objectives". They meet with the assigner to make sure everything is clear and set, or potentially just the leader (like in quests) on behalf of the assigner. The rest goes on identically to the quest, but at the end of the mission, the members of the mission must go back to The Sanctuary (or where ever their assigner might be at the moment) and report success or failure. General Guidelines *Role-playing is relatively simple though strangely hard to explain. It's more like one of those things you have to experience to truly understand though I will, of course, do my best to explain it here. *A quest can contain from three to five users, while a mission can contain from two to six users. Only one character can be used per user for each quest, and that one character cannot be on more than one quest at a time. *If no one constructively contributes to the quest for more than 7 days, it will be marked inactive and an administration team member will warn the members. After 14 days, the team member has the right to pull the plug on the quest. *A user playing a character must stay in character at all times in the quest, not have access to outside information, and remain within feasible limits. *You can only be in four quests at a time (but they must be different characters). Also, you may only lead one quest at a time. *Now, each character may only contribute during their assigned turn unless prompted by another character. If a user isn't active or a user doesn't feel like contributing turns may be skipped as everyone's schedules and time zones sometimes leave gap in role play. Leading Quests Leading a quest gives characters an edge when challenging. In order to challenge someone that is in a head or lt spot that has led a quest, the challenger must also have led one. Because of this, we do monitor how far quests get, this is to avoid someone starting a quest to lead, and then letting the quest die before it even leaves camp and thinking they can still count that as a quest led. In order for the quest to officially count as a quest led, it must get at least to a point that the group has left camp and encountered and defeated at least one monster. Characters On Quests/Missions While characters are on active quests, which have begun, the user cannot give them up for adoption. This causes confusion on the quest. Users Needing to go Inactive If a user knows that they have to be away from their computer for an extended period of time, they can give another user permission to role play their character that is on a quest while they are gone. Inactive Quests In order to keep things running smoothly, though it is not an official "policy" we do archive quests if they go over a certain point with no activity. However, we do try to message the quest leader first, to find out what is going on and see if they need it put on official hold. If you ever find that a quest you were leading was archived, and wish to pick it back up to continue it, simply contact an administrator and we can un-archive the quest. Conversations/Events Also, keep in mind: YOU are the one writing this quest. It is an entirely cooperative / collaborative effort. Take initiative and make something happen! Instead of making me attempt to explain the format just take a look at this: Example Conversations Questions? Ask an admin. Relevant Votes *Voting:Admin Team/Policy: Quest - Passed *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Counsellor Challenge Quests - Passed *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Quest Rules Ammendment - Passed *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Quest Mod Changes - Resolved